Powerlevel Eversong Woods
Blood Elf Leveling Guide Level 6-11 * This guide picks up after the Powerlevel Sunstrider Isle, the Blood Elf Level 1-6 section, and just after you have reached Falconwing Square. Following these steps will take you all the way up to Level 12 quickly. At Falconwing Square, turn in Completing the Delivery at the inn and talk to the innkeeper to set your to Falconwing Square's inn, to make travel time shorter. Also, pick up the quests: Major Malfunction Unstable Mana Crystals Wanted: Thaelis the Hungerer Head northwest into the Ruins of Silvermoon. Pick up 6 Unstable Mana Crystals, kill Arcane Patrollers for 6 Arcane Core, and head to Thaelis '''(marked on the map as point 2) and kill him for his head. Then, return to '''Falconwing Square '''and turn in all three quests: Major Malfunction, Unstable Mana Crystals, and '''Wanted: Thaelis the Hungerer. Get the follow-up quests Delivery to the North Sanctum and Darnassion Intrusions. You should also have hit level 6 by now - Don't forget to train your skills 'every two levels! Also, make sure to, as usual, whenever you get back to town, to repair and stock up on food and drink. Head southwest to the '''North Sanctum '''and turn in '''Delivery to the North Sanctum. ' Get the follow-up '''Malfunction at the West Sanctum. Head southwest to the West Sanctum '''and turn in '''Malfunction at the West Sanctum. Get the follow-up Arcane Instability. Head west and kill 5 Mana Stalkers '''and '''5 Manawraiths, and also kill a Darnassian Scout '''for Incriminating Documents - right click the item to start a quest. Head further west to '''Hathvelion Sungaze '''and get the quest '''Fish Heads, Fish Heads.... Go west and kill Murlocs '''for 8 Grimscale Murloc Heads. Keep killing them until you get the random drop '''Captain Kelisendra's Lost Rutters, which starts the quest Captain Kelisendra's Lost Rutters. Return to Hathvelion Sungaze '''and turn in Fish Heads, Fish Heads... and get the follow-up The Ring of Mmmrrrggglll. Return to the '''West Sanctum. At the West Sanctum, turn in your quests: Aracne Instability Darnassian Intrusions Go to Falconwing Square '''and turn in Incriminating Documents and get the follow-up '''The Dwarven Spy. Head to the North Sanctum '''and talk to Prospector Anvilward. Follow him into the building and kill him. If you are not yet level 8, kill a few mobs so that when you return to Falconwing Square, you can also train your skills. Note that the quest The Dwarven Spy rewards 800 experience, so if you want to shave some killing time off, you can head over when you're 800 experience away from Level 8. Return to '''Falconwing Square '''once you're level 8. At '''Falconwing Square, turn in The Dwarven Spy and get the follow-up Fairbreeze Village. Train your skills. Head south along the road. Get Roadside Ambush '''from Apprentice Ralen. Head further south to '''Apprentice Meledor '''and turn in '''Roadside Ambush '''and get the follow-up Soaked Pages. Pick up the '''Soaked Pages right underneath the bridge then turn the quest in and get the follow-up Taking the Fall. Head northeast to Ranger Jaela '''and get The Dead Scar. Head south and kill '''8 Plaguebone Villagers. Then, return to Ranger Jaela 'and turn in The Dead Scar. Head east to '''Instructor Antheol. ' At '''Instructor Antheol, turn in Taking the Fall and get the follow-up Swift Discipline. Head back along the road to Apprentice Ralen. Use Antheol's Disciplinary Rod '''to discipline him. Head further along the road south to '''Apprentice Meledor. Use Antheol's Disciplinary Rod '''to discipline him. Head south to '''Fairbreeze Village. After arriving at Fairbreeze Village, turn in Fairbreeze Village and also set your to Fairbreeze Village. Then, pick up all the quests here: Situation at Sunsail Anchorage Saltheril's Haven The Wayward Apprentice Ranger Sareyn The Scorched Grove Pelt Collection Note: As you continue the next steps, keep your eye out for Springpaw Stalkers '''and kill them on sight for '''6 Springpaw Pelts. Head southwest to Saltheril's Haven '''and complete '''Saltheril's Haven. Get the follow-up The Party Never Ends. Head north to Captain Kelisendra '''and Velendris Whitemorn. Turn in '''Captain Kelisendra's Lost Rutters. Accept their quests: Grimscale Pirates '''and Lost Armaments. Go west and kill '''5 Wretched Thugs and 5 Wretched Hooligans. Also, collect 8 Sin'dorei Armaments. Look underwater for more armaments as well. Continue west and kill murlocs and collect 6 Captain Kelisendra's Cargo. Also, kill Mmmrrrggglll '''for his ring. Note: use your '''Arcane Torrent '''spell when his hands glow green to disrupt his heal spell. Swim northeast to '''Hathvelion Sungaze '''and turn in '''The Ring of Mmmrrrggglll. Head back to Captain Kelisendra '''and turn in Grimscale Pirates and '''Captain Kelinsendra's Lost Rutters. '''Get the follow-up '''Wretched Ringleader. Head west into the building and up all the way to kill Aldaron. Then, return to Captain Kelisendra '''and turn in '''Wretched Ringleader. Head east back to Fairbreeze Village '''and turn in '''Pelt Collection '''and '''Situation at Sunsail Anchorage. Get the follow-up Farstrider Retreat. Follow the road east to Ranger Sareyn '''and turn in '''Ranger Sareyn and get the follow-up Defending Fairbreeze Village. Head east to Apprentice Mirveda '''at the East Sanctum and turn in '''The Wayward Apprentice. Get the follow-up Corrupted Soil. Around the area, gather 8 Tainted Soil Samples, then turn in''' the quest and get the follow-up '''Unexpected Results. Stand BEHIND ''her as the ambush happens (away from the Dead Scar) and let her tank some of the mobs as you pick them off one by one. Then, turn in the quest and get the follow-up '''Research Notes'. Head south and kill 4 Rotlimb Marauders '''and 4 Darkwraiths. Head northeast to '''Instructor Antheol '''and turn in '''Swift Discipline. You should now have hit level 10 by now (if not, then kill a couple monsters nearby.) Head north to Silvermoon City. Buy a Suntouched Special Reserve '''in the city at '''Vinemaster Suntouched. Also, go to your class trainer and train your skills, and get your Class quest if you have one. Exit Silvermoon and head south to Farstrider Retreat. Turn in Farstrider Retreat '''and get the follow-up and the other quests: '''Amani Encroachment The Spearcrafter's Hammer The Magister's Apprentice Head southeast to Tor'watha '''and kill 5 Amani Berserkers and '''5 Amani Axe Throwers as you clear your way to Spearcrafter Otembe '''and kill him. Talk to '''Ven'jashi, the troll prisoner near him, to get the quest Zul'marosh. Head southwest across the lake to kill Chieftain Zul'Marosh. He will also drop the Amani Invasion Plans, which starts the quest Amani Invasion. ''' Return to '''Ven'jashi '''and turn in '''Zul'marosh. Return to Farstrider Retreat '''and turn in: '''Amani Encroachment The Spearcrafter's Hammer Amani Invasion '''and get the follow-up Warning Fairbreeze Village Also, buy '''Springpaw Appetizers '''from Zalene Firstlight. Head northeast to '''Apprentice Loralthalis at the entrance to Duskwither Spire. At Apprentice Loralthalis, turn in The Magstier's Apprentice. Get the quests Deactivating the Spire and Where's Wyllithen? Enter the teleporter and keep walking upstairs and deactivating the crystals. Pick up Magister Duskwither's Journal '''by the second power crystal for the quest '''Abandoned Investigations. After deactivating all the crystals, translocate back down to the ground. Head north to the groundskeeper Wyllithen '''and complete '''Where's Wyllithen?. Get the follow-up Cleaning up the Grounds. Kill 6 Mana Serpents '''and '''6 Ether Fiends nearby, then return to Wyllithien and turn in Cleaning up the Grounds. Return to Apprentice Loralthalis '''and turn in Deactivating the Spire. Get the follow-up '''Word from the Spire. Return to Farstrider Retreat '''and turn in Abandoned Investigations and '''Word from the Spire. Return to Silvermoon City and train your skills. Also, go to the Weapon Master (Talk to a guard and ask for the location of the Weapon Master for a pinpoint location) and train proficiency in any weapon skills you can learn. Note that each major city has a unique Weapon Master which can teach you other weapon skills - make sure you visit each one in each major city once in the future. Hearth to Fairbreeze Village. Turn in Research Notes and Warning Fairbreeze Village. Get Missing in the Ghostlands. Also, buy A Bundle of Fireworks from Halis Dawnstrider. Head slightly east to Ranger Sareyn '''and turn in '''Defending Fairbreeze Village. Get Runewarden Deryan. Head southwest to Lord Saltheril '''and turn in The Party Never Ends. Head south to '''Larianna Riverwind. Turn in The Scorched Grove and accept A Somber Task. Head south and kill 10 Withered Green Keepers. Also, search for the larger treant, Old Whitebark, and kill it for Old Whitebark's Pendant, which starts a quest. Then, return to Larianna Riverwind '''and turn in '''A Somber Task '''and '''Old Whitebark's Pendant. Get the follow-up Whitebark's Memory. Head out again southeast to the runestone. Use the pendant and defeat Whitebark's Spirit '''and complete Whitebark's Memory. Head east to '''Runewarden Deryan '''and turn in Runewarden Deryan. Get the follow-up '''Powering Our Defenses. Head east to Runestone Shan'dor '''and use the Infused Crystal next to the stone. Kill the wraiths as they spawn, they are fairly weak. Then, return to '''Runewarden Deryan '''and turn in '''Powering Our Defenses. Head southeast to Apothecary Thedra '''and get The Fallen Courier. Cross the bridge south and kill anything near the river for '''4 Plagued Blood Samples. Then, return to Apothecary Thedra '''and turn in '''The Fallen Courier. Get the follow-up Delivery to Tranquillien. Aftermath ''This marks the end of your Eversong Woods visit. * In your quest log you should have just one quest left: ** * Continue onwards to: Ghostlands Guide External links * Ding80's Blood Elf Leveling Guide Category:Guides Category:Eversong Woods Category:Blood elves Category:Eversong Woods quests